Once upon a Kinmokan Rose
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Post Stars. Seiya returns to Earth to play another concert. He expects to have a fun time, see Odango and head back to Kinmoku. What he doesn't expect is to realize someone's been through what he's going through before. Someone that can understand him.


A/N:This story is dedicated to my Rei-chan, Sailorspy94. We were doing a SM roleplay and this is what came of it! This is -hee, I'm really starting to like this couple, and it's odd no one's done it before! Even odder, since I'm a huge UsaxSei fan. Psst, If you're interested in our roleplay, let me know, we still need a few people, namely Kakyuu-hime. Anywho, hope you enjoy ;) This oneshot is inspired by See me, boku-tachi no jidai by Three Lights from the Sailor Moon Musicals.

-Kou Seiya.

Seiya returned to Earth to rehearse with Michiru for a Three Lights concert. Even though Kinmoku was still under construction, Kakyuu decided to let the Starlights go back every now and then to perform, seeing as they loved it so, and there was no comparison on their home planet. Unfortunately, Michiru wasn't alone. Hotaru and Rei had decided to tag along. Rei and him were currently over an argument over his love for Usagi. Rei said he had to let it go. Seiya said that he'd continue to love her, no matter if she could never reciprocate.

"I wonder why they don't just date each other?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Nani!?" the two raven haired senshi yelped, utterly surprised.

"Such a cute couple.." Michiru teased.

"I'd have to blind, deaf and mentally incapable to date Rei!" Seiya exclaimed.

"One more word, Kou, and I'll burn you to a crisp!" Rei fumed, leaving the room.

"God, you're acting like a flaming tampon!" he hollered after her. Michiru giggled quietly.

"Ne, Michiru-chan. Do you know the only thing I have trouble with?" Seiya asked, dejected.

"Ara? The great Seiya Kou can't do something?" Michiru teased.

"The one thing..I can never understand..is girls." Seiya confessed.

Michiru laughed and walked away, leaving him to his own devices.

Seiya regretted the conversation he had with Rei. Well, argument. He decided to type an email to her, apologizing. He laughed silently to himself. What a woman, to get him, Seiya Kou to apologize!

He borrowed Taiki's laptop and logged into his email. 1 new email from Rei Hino. Curiously, he opened it.

"Usagi said she can't make it, so I'll give you the ticket back. Come to my shrine to pick it up."

Seiya cringed at how cold the email sounded. She was _really_ mad he realized. He decided to go see her. The rain was pouring down, but he didn't care. It reminded him of _that_ day.

-Flashback-

"Am I not good enough?" he felt his heart break, he wanted her to accept him. He knew he couldn't replace that man she loved..but he fervently hoped he could help her feel less alone.

"Am I not good enough?" he repeated, desperate for a response, a hug, a smile, anything!

-End Flashback-

Seiya stopped walking. He was outside the shrine. He didn't know what to do or say. He stood thinking a moment when the sliding door opened roughly.

"Seiya baka! Take your stupid ticket back!" Rei fumed, throwing it at him. It landed on the ground. He leaned over and picked it up. He turned to leave. Something told him to stay, though. Being one to go only on his feelings he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan if I upset you."

"Baka.." Rei muttered, still fuming.

"It's just that...." he turned around slowly to face her. He was glad rain was streaming down and that it was dark out. She wouldn't see him cry. He took a deep breath.

"What is it? Hurry up, I have chores."

"I couldn't help falling in love with Odango. I didn't even mean to. By the time I knew it, it was far too late. I know I can't replace him..I know..I'm not good enough for her. But that doesn't mean my heart will stop aching for her, no matter how hard I will it to." He said, glad his voice wasn't betraying the pain he was feeling.

"Seiya.." Rei said quietly.

"So I'm sorry that everyone feels like they need to protect Odango from me. But you should know, I'd never do anything to hurt her, in anyway. That includes her relationship with Mamoru-san."

"I know how you feel.." Rei said sadly.

Seiya shook his head.

"How could you possible know?" He asked her.

"Before Mamoru dated Usagi, I dated him." Rei confessed. Seiya stared in shock. Rei had dated...Mamoru?

"It took me a while to get over it, but I did. I finally accepted that they were perfect for each other, no matter how I looked at it. You need to do the same." Rei continued.

"I don't know if I can...I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so strong about anything before.." Seiya said. His knees felt weak, he wanted to collapse and cry. He wanted to let it all out, everything he'd been holding in. He wouldn't though, he couldn't. He was Seiya Kou, he could never be so weak.

"If you don't let go and move on, you'll be sad and lonely forever. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be. Who knows, you may even find something better." Rei said.

Seiya was amazed at her change of tone. Rei was a lot like Healer, he decided. Angry and cold on most occasions, but when you were truly in need, she was kind and understanding.

"Someday, I think..the ache will fade enough, for me to care for another. Demo.. I'll never forget my love for Usagi..or my will to protect her." Seiya said quietly.

"I never knew you were like this, Seiya." Rei said after a long silence.

"I never show anyone. My only outlet is through song.." Seiya said.

"I see.."

Seiya decided, in order for Rei to truly understand him, she'd have to hear his song.

Even though it seems like I might be rejected

My heart is maturing

As for hiding ourselves from each other

Let's stop that right now.

If I hear the words 'I love you' my heart winces for a moment

Dawn will open the door and let the sea breeze in

(See me)

If my heartbeat

(hear me)

Sends out a signal

(touch me)

A new power will fill me

I won't give up, I won't forget it.

Not until we reach our dreams

So, closer to where you are, now is our era

Not yesterday, not even tomorrow, now is the moment

Yes! Because even sadness is a part of true happiness..

He stopped singing and looked at Rei.

"That was really good!" She exclaimed.

"Yet you still won't come to my concert?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll go." She said, reaching for the ticket. He held it out, just above her reach.

"Ah, so now you want it."

Rei pouted and jumped up, trying to snatch the ticket. Seiya lifted it higher.

"Now that you've heard my amazing voice and new song.." he smiled, handing her the ticket.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said,smiling.

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hai! I'll be in the front!" She called after him as he began walking down the steps.

"Hey! Don't tell Michiru! I don't want to hear her haughty voice saying 'I told you so'" he said with a wink. Rei nodded.

The next evening, Seiya got into his limo and was on his way to the concert. Briefly he wondered if he should've sent someone to give Rei a ride, after all, Usagi got on the wrong bus once...He shook his head. No, Rei was more responsible than that.

He arrived at the concert hall and made his way to his dressing room. He fiddled with his jacket and tie for several minutes. He glanced at the clock. Michiru was running late. Taiki and Yaten had yet to show up, too. A make up artist burst into the room and nearly tackled him with make up products. Seiya sighed tiredly, he hated that crap. After Seiya had a sufficient amount on, and he thought he'd smack the artist if she didn't stop fussing, Michiru came in. She rushed around to get ready, dashing behind the changing screen. He smirked.

"Someone's a little late."

"Gomen ne, I had something to take care of." she replied.

"Need any help?"

"Not at all!" she said as she came out. In fact, she looked fabulous. The make up artist proceeded to put make up on Michiru. Seiya warmed up his voice for a few minutes and looked at the clock. Taiki and Yaten weren't here. Guess the show would have to go on without them. He tucked a red rose into the pocket of his jacket and walked out. He'd do the introductions to give Michiru a minute or two to prepare.

Rei sat in the front, quivering with excitement. He was late coming out. She couldn't wait to see him in his stunning red suit. She shook her head. Since when was that cocky, arrogant man stunning in anything? Rei ducked as a chair flew over her head. The audience was getting rowdy. She chewed her lip, hoping he'd come out before things got too wild.

Seiya strode out, stunning as ever. Blue-black hair shimmering behind him. He picked up the mic and waved at the audience.

"Minna Genki?!" He called out to the audience, smiling at the warm response. So much energy they had for him.

"Gomnasai, Taiki and Yaten couldn't make it, I hope I'll be good enough for you today!" he called out. The audience cheered in support. Inside, he smiled. Least some people thought he was good enough.

"Please welcome Michiru Kaioh!" He said, turning to face the violinist who came out, daintily bowing. Michiru began playing her violin, it's sweet tune forming the notes of Chasin' After You. He sang with all his heart, remembering the last time he sang it, searching for Kakyuu. The song tapered out.

"This is my new song, my new message. Please receive it!" he called out. He turned and looked at Michiru, who was tuning her violin. When she lifted it under her chin again, he started.

"Let's go!"

She played the opening notes for him, and was soon accompanied by the band in the background.

"Though it seems I may be rejected, my heart is maturing." He sang out. He spotted Rei and winked. He could see her blushing.

"As for hiding our hearts from each other, let's stop that right now." This line he sang, staring straight into Rei's lines. He wasn't singing for Kakyuu..or even Odango. He was singing for the fiery priestess who had helped him pull himself together with only a few meaningful words. He finished the song, meaning every word for Rei.

Rei, he thought, I hope you received my message. He returned to his dressing room. He grabbed a towel and wet it, furiously trying to wipe off the make up. After he was thoroughly de-womanized, he undid his ponytail and began pulling a comb through his hair, wincing as it caught on tangles. Two songs of jumping around and singing and it was a mess! He thought, sulking. He hadn't noticed Rei standing there, and nearly leapt out of his jacket when he heard her speak.

"You did well." she said

"Oh, thanks. I hope you enjoyed it."

"That I did."

He smiled. He pulled the rose off his jacket and handed it to her.

"For you" he said, ducking behind the changing screen. He came out a few moments later in casual clothes. Michiru came in and raised an eyebrow at Rei, who was still gazing at the rose.

"Seiya, a red rose is a symbol of love you know." Michiru said with a smile.

"It was either I give it to her or throw it out. Roses don't keep in jacket pockets." Seiya said with a shrug. Rei tried to hide her blush.

"So, Rei do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" Seiya asked.

"Hai! I skipped dinner to come to your concert tonight." She said.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I don't care, I'm not picky."

"It's YOUR planet. I don't know the restaurants that well." he explained.

"Fine, how about Crown Fruit Parlor?" she suggested.

"Alright." he agreed. He walked out to the limo he had waiting. He opened the door for Rei and got in after her. He directed the driver to crown. He got out and held open the door for her. Once they were seated, he told her to order what she felt like. She decided on a salad and milkshake, and he had his favorite, a hamburger.

"You know, the only thing I can't get on Kinmoku is hamburger." he said, making conversation.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Hai. That and dairy products..demo..those really don't agree with me."

They both laughed. The waitress came and placed the food in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Seiya cheered, scarfing the huge plate of french fries, along with his hamburger down in mere seconds.

"I eat so much... I feel like Odango." he said sheepishly. Rei giggled. Seiya placed money on the table, including a tip and stood up.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" he asked politely. It was then he noticed Michiru at the table next to them.

"My, my Seiya-kun, you can't possibly be asking her out." Michiru said, giggling. He sent her a death stare.

"Want to go to the arcade?" Rei asked.

"Sure. It's not far, let's walk." He said, slipping his dark sunglasses on. He hated being chased by fangirls, but not as much as Yaten and Taiki. They walked to the arcade, unaware of a curious Michiru following them.

"I'm surprised." he said after a moment of silence he deemed too long.

"About what?" she asked.

"That you'd want to go to an arcade. I figured you were too mature for such things." he said with a wink and his cocky grin. Rei shrugged.

"I used to go all the time with Usagi. I'm pretty good at the games."

"Pretty good, huh? Don't worry, I won't lose!" he said, lifting his arms over his head and resting his head on them

"Whatever you say." She said with a small smile.

They entered the arcade and Seiya looked around, slightly bewildered. Rei found her way to one of her favorite games. Seiya slipped two quarters in for her.

"Not going to play?" she asked.

"I'll watch til I learn how." he answered. She nodded and began playing. He leaned over her shoulder curiously. He was completely oblivious to her blush.

"Ahh, Kawaii!" Michiru said. Seiya nearly jumped out of his clothes for the second time that day.

"Michiru-san.." he said, nodding at her.

"Seiya, just ask her out already!"

"No way!" He said. Rei hid her blush and the smile forming on her face, pretending to be absorbed into the game.

"Oh come on! Even Hotaru thinks you'd be a cute couple.

"Seiya, if you promise to do something for me, I'll let you see Usagi." Michiru said.

"What is it!?" Seiya asked. He desperately wanted to see Odango.

"You have to agree before I'll tell you." Michiru taunted.

"Fine.." Seiya agreed after thinking for a moment. He hadn't seen his Odango since he said goodbye on the rooftop.

"You have to...kiss Rei!" Michiru cheered, a huge grin on her face.

"What?!" Rei and Seiya exclaimed in unison.

"Do you want to see Usagi or not?" Michiru asked seriously.

Seiya looked at Rei, who was blushing and desperately trying to hide it. He looked back at Michiru, unsure. With an exasperated sigh, he stood next to Rei. He placed a hand under her chin and turned her to face him. He kissed her gently, briefly then turned back to Michiru.

"Now get Odango!" he said. Michiru smiled slightly. Seiya realized he'd been had. He looked at Rei, who was fuming.

"Don't you think about anything other than Usagi-chan!" Rei screeched.

Seiya looked deeply hurt. He wanted to yell 'no' at her, but stood his ground.

_Slap_

Rei immediately regretted what she had said and did.

Seiya was stunned. Not by the sting, but that he swore he saw tears in Rei's eyes.

"Rei!" Hotaru yelled, who had just walked in. Michiru looked angry and made a step towards Rei.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled, leaving.

Rejected, again. Was he really not good enough? He found a quiet place, and withdrew his changestar.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!" he called, aware of the stinging tears in his eyes. She looked at the sky, searching for Kinmoku. When she found it, she disappeared in a ray of light.

On Kinmoku:

Star Fighter fell to her knees when she arrived. Was she only capable of screwing up when it came to girls? She stormed into the castle, looking to be left alone. Healer began following her, asking what was happening. Damn her empathy, Fighter thought. After a while, Healer gave up. Fighter wanted to be left alone. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. She kept seeing Rei's face, fresh tears forming. Why did Fighter even care? Banging sounded on Fighter's door. She knew it was Kakyuu, she could smell the osmanthus from the other side. She sighed and walked out to her balcony, slipping down into the garden below. She really wanted to be left alone.

On Earth: Michiru sighed.

"Rei, don't you like him? Why'd you get angry when he kissed you?" she asked.

"Because! I don't want it like that!" Rei screamed, running out the door.

Michiru followed Rei all the way to her house, muttering about flaming tampons.

"Rei-chan, why'd you let him leave?" Michiru called from the other side of Rei's locked door.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Rei yelled. Michiru heard the phone inside Rei's room ring. Rei answered.

"Moshi moshi....papa?"

Long silence.

"Well, I guess I could...I'll pack now." Rei said quietly. After several minutes and some arrangements, the door opened.

"I'm going off with my important politician father. Sure he's a jerk, but this may be the change I need. Tell Seiya whatever you want." Rei fumed, throwing things into her luggage case.

"Rei, you blasted flaming tampon! Think things through before you do something stupid!" Michiru yelled. Curses could be heard from the otherside of the door, followed by mutterings of a transgendered arrogant cocky jerk.

Michiru rubbed her forehead with her fingers. She knew she'd end up with a headache from all this. The only thing she could do was find Seiya and get him to come back and stop Rei.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" she decided. From her pocket she withdrew a teal wand with a planet on the end.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" she called. She looked at the stars. She became a ray of light and slowly ascended, searching for Seiya's strong presense. It took her a while, but she found it.

Kinmoku:

Fighter lay on her back, staring at the sky. It was sunny. Everything was tranquil. It annoyed her. She wished for the torrents and tempers of Earth's weather. It was slightly chilly, the warm season was just beginning, although it never got cold enough for the flowers not to bloom. She shivered and pulled her arms over her stomach, mumbling something about having a ridiculously skimpy fuku that wasn't nearly warm enough, nor decent.

"though it seems I may be rejected , my heart is maturing." Fighter sang. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she continued.

On Earth:

Rei finished packing, satisfied with what she decided to bring. She hadn't a clue as to what kind of person her father was, but assumed he was a jerk as he had left her when she was little to worry about his career. Why he suddenly wanted contact, she had no idea. Probably to promote his political cause, she realized. She sadly hummed "See me, Boku-tachi no Jidai" as she waited for the car to pull up. She'd miss that cocky bastard. She was shocked when something warm hit her hand. She was..crying? She laughed. Why would she cry over him? He was just some hot shot super star with no manners whatsoever. A black limousine pulled up.

Kinmoku:

After a while Star Fighter rolled onto her elbows, gazing at a certain flower. She picked it and tucked it away in her sub-space pocket. It was a very pretty flower, she decided. She felt a presence nearby that didn't belong. She jumped to her feet and spun around, searching for the intruder. In the distance, she saw sea green hair waving in the wind.

"Neptune?" she asked when the figure was close enough to recognize, dumbfounded.

"Hai."

"How'd you get here?"

"I have my ways. Rei needs you." Neptune said gently.

"No, she's better off with out me. I can't carry a relationship well. It's like a dog chasing a car. If it ever caught one, it wouldn't know what to do with it." Fighter began walking to the castle, hoping Neptune would give up and go back. Rei wasn't Fighter's business.

"Seiya..Fighter, wait a minute!" Neptune called, chasing after the starlight.

"Leave me alone.." Figher said, keeping her face turned away from Neptune. She refused to let the Earth senshi see her cry.

"Rei's going to be gone forever if you don't do something!" Neptune yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Go back and say sorry? To lie and say I'll be a perfect lover for her! I can't! I'm still in love with Odango, can't you see..." Fighter trailed off. The mention of Usagi let a new wave of pain wash over her heart. Fighter smashed her fist into a large stone pillar. Cracks traveled up it. Pain shot all the way up Fighter hand, but she seemingly didn't notice.

"Are you going to let her walk away, the way you walked away from Usagi? Seiya, baka!" Neptune growled.

_Smash_

Fighter slammed her fist into the intricately carved wall. Seconds later, it crumpled and toppled.

"Stop hurting yourself and go help Rei! She's hurting now because of you!" Neptune scolded.

"I can't..I'm not good with girls..the one thing I can't handle.. is girls. I can't understand them, even though I am one.." Fighter choked out. She had tried so hard to hide the tears, but here they came.

"That's because you over analyze everything. Just go see her, or you'll regret it. If you don't go, she's going to live with her father." Neptune said, her voice gentle again. Fighter wiggled her fingers, the movement caused extreme pain, but Fighter didn't show it. Inside her glove, she felt blood pooling.

"It won't do any good. Doesn't she have someone? That Yuuichiro guy or whatever? He's known her longer.." Fighter mumbled. For some reason, the mention of Yuuichiro aggravated Fighter.

"Fighter, you baka! Yuuichiro doesn't even know she's a senshi! Yuuichiro can't possibly understand her the way you do!" Neptune scolded, once again angry.

"I need time to think.." Fighter decided, walking towards her room.

"No you don't!" Neptune grabbed Fighter in a choke hold, and the pair disappeared in a beam of light. When they landed on Earth, Neptune released Fighter, now gasping for air.

"There she is! Stop her!" Neptune commanded, pointing at Rei who was getting in her car.

"I can't. This is her decision.." Fighter said. Fighter noticed Rei looking in her direction. She looked away quickly. She wouldn't let Rei see her cry. She was Sailor Star Fighter, the leader of the Sailor Starlights. She was stronger than this. She hadn't even cried when she said goodbye to Odango, so why was she now?

Rei looked sadly at Star Fighter. Had she come to say goodbye? Rei paused. Star Fighter looked away. Rei sighed.

"Goodbye, Seiya-kun." Rei whispered, getting in. She sat down and pulled out the rose Seiya gave her. She smiled bitterly. A symbol of love, huh? So much for that, she decided. She rolled the window and let the flower petals float out. This is goodbye, she thought.

"What's wrong with you! Go stop her now!" Neptune was screaming.

"It's too late now, Neptune. She's gone, she's made her decision." Fighter said, falling to her knees in despair.

"It's never too late unless you give up. Have you forgotten your own lesson?" Neptune asked. Her words dug deep into Fighter. This was the second time Fighter had given up on love, on happiness. Fighter tilted her head down to the ground.

If she gave up this easy on something as simple as love, how would she fare if a new enemy threatened Kinmoku. Would she give up then, as well? When she looked up, Neptune was gone. A ways down the road, a horn honked. Fighter walked slowly towards the sound, curious. As she approached, she noticed Neptune yanking the door of the limo open.

"She came all the way from Kinmoku, so at least talk to her!" She scolded. Fighter fought the smile forming on her mouth. Rei was walking towards her. Fighter blinked several times, trying to get the tears in her eyes to dissipate before they fell. That's when she noticed Rei was crying. She felt saddened, seeing Rei crying like that. It reminded Fighter of Odango.

"Rei..what's wrong?" Fighter asked, trying to be as gentle sounding as she could.

"Seiya, baka. Everyone always chooses Usagi-chan over me!" Tears poured down Rei's face.

Fighter reached up and wiped them away gently with her uninjured hand.

"Rei.." she whispered softly.

"I've been fighting so hard, to make everyone happy..but I'm still alone!"

"As am I. A soldier's life is always lonely.."

"I know but..can't I have what I want, just one?" Rei choked.

"What is it that you desire Rei?" Fighter asked gently.

"I don't want to be alone." Rei said.

Fighter smiled gently. So, it's true, she thought. The senshi of passion and war wanted her, Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Sailor Starlights. Fighter reached up and wiped the last stray tear off Rei's face. Fighter noticed even in the failing sunlight that Rei was blushing. Rei grabbed Fighter's hands, and the Starlight winced in pain. Just then Rei noticed Fighters injury.

"What happened?" she asked.

Fighter laughed nervously. "I'm a bit destructive when I get upset."

"Here, I'll take care of it." Rei said, leading Fighter into the shrine by the uninjured hand.

Rei led Fighter into her room.

"Taking me to your room? Isn't this sudden?" Fighter teased. Rei sent her a scolding glance.

Rei disappeared into the bathroom to get supplies. Fighter slid off her glove. Blood started dribbling out steadily. Fighter held her hand over her lap so as not to bleed all over Rei's carpet.

Rei came back in the room. Fighter decided to unhenshin, and become Seiya instead.

"Ne, Rei-chan..is this alright?" Seiya asked.

"What do you mean?" Rei looked puzzled.

"I really don't know you well. I mean, I can try..but keep in mind, I'm a Sailor Starlight, of Kinmoku, guardian of the Tankei Kingdom and Princess Kakyuu. I won't be able to be with you all the time..." Fighter trailed off.

"I know. I understand. We both have a duty as a senshi." Rei said, reaching for Seiya's hand. He pulled away, he wasn't done talking.

"Rei, I'm not even human. I'm not really even male. Wouldn't you be happy living a well, more normal life? With a normal human?" Seiya asked.

"Being a senshi isn't normal." Rei pointed out.

"You know what I mean..." Seiya sighed. Rei's gaze met his.

A moment of silence..

"Am I good enough?" Seiya asked. He hated this question, but he knew he needed to know. He had to, before he became involved again. He braced himself for rejection.

"You're already what I desire, and always will be." Rei said gently.

Seiya looked stunned. He searched Rei's eyes for a reason why she was so accepting of him.

"Do you want me to help your hand or not?" Rei scolded.

"Hai." Seiya offered his hand, and Rei proceeded to bandage it up.

Seiya leaned in, staring into Rei's eyes.

"Why..were you so upset earlier?" He asked earnestly.

"Because Michiru made you kiss me!" she fumed.

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"No..that's not it..I just didn't want it to be like that." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Seiya asked.

"I want you to kiss me..because you want to." Rei said with a sigh.

"You want me to kiss you, because it's what I, Seiya truly desire?"

"Hai."

Seiya closed his eyes and glowed red for a brief moment. When he opened them, he was now a she.

"This, is what I, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, desires..." She whispered as she leaned in giving her a gentle, yet impassioned kiss. Rei kissed back, and when they finally pulled away, she blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you." Seiya said.

"What?" Rei asked.

Seiya withdrew a unique, white flower from seemingly nowhere.

"A Kinmokan Rose." Seiya explained.

Rei blushed as her eyes went wide. Seiya handed her the rose, which she took carefully in her hands.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"When it's just starting out, it's white, but as it matures and blooms it becomes a deep red...like love." Seiya said, watching Rei's expression carefully as she examined the flower.

"Are you all right with who I truly am? A woman?" Seiya asked quietly.

"Well in order for me to be with you I have to accept you in all your forms." Rei assured.

Seiya felt like something that had hung heavy on her shoulders had been lifted. Sure, she still loved Odango, but this.. was the beginning of something. A white flower, waiting to bloom and darken; a Kinmokan Rose.

A/N:Hope you all enjoyed! Many thanks to Sailorspy94, and Iluvmichiru25 who helped me create this story.


End file.
